


Love Stuck

by dyinqstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge, F/M, Gay Keith, High School AU, Langst, M/M, Pansexual Shiro, Songfic, Straight Hunk, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a bit of a slowburn probably, art student!keith, bi lance, bisexual allura, i guess?, ig??, jock!lance, jock!shiro, klance, shallura - Freeform, shay x hunk?? shunk?? oof, straight shay, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: My feelings ran awayI didn't know how to treat themMaybe if I believed them they'd have stayedI hope they're somewhere safeLiving in a daydreamSinging to a song I couldn't playBut if I saw them on the street I'd say,"My babies come back to me."





	Love Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> wwoowowwo hi uh im starting a new fic apparently woohoooo  
> i hope u enjoy this my procrastinating ass is v sorry if it sucks : (

Lance woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. He felt it hitch and he coughed, blinking as he adjusted to the surrounding darkness of his room. Looking around, he caught sight of his window, and despite the blinds covering it, he could tell it was nighttime.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, grabbing his phone.

He checked the time. 2:50 AM.   
Sighing, Lance laid back down, rubbing his face. God, what even was that dream?

He knew what it was, but he couldn’t make sense of it. In fact, tears started forming and pouring down his cheeks. He was such a mess, he couldn’t keep it together. All he felt was the sudden panic causing tension up in his chest, tightening it as if a ghost floated around, locking up his heart with chains, a lock and a key.   
Everything that happened had been his fault. If he didn’t fuck up and act like a complete idiot, maybe everything would be okay. His mind was racing, telling him to calm down while also telling him to just kill himself and get it over with.

He needed to text someone, but nobody knew what he was going through. And if they did, either his or someone else’s ass would be kicked.

This happened so often. He would need to talk to someone, anyone, but yet he’d end up isolating himself. God, he was such a fucking mess, yet he kept acting like everything was okay. As if nothing happened, nothing had broken him.

His mouth felt dry yet he still felt like he could gather saliva. It was only making his anxiety worse. He needed to get up, walk around, but it was so late and his siblings were sleeping soundly, and if his mother or father found him up this late, on a schoolnight, mind you, he’d be in for a great deal of middle-of-the-night scolding, and even more panicking.

So, breaking out of his pussy-stage, he decided to text his friend Pidge.

\---

loverboy lance: hey you’re a night owl are you there   
  
nerdy birdy pidgeon: oh yea hey dude !!! u ok?   
  
loverboy lance: no im lance hahahahA wyd   
  
loverboy lance: all jokes aside tho nah im not fine   
  
nerdy birdy pidgeon: whats wrong?   
  
loverboy lance: panic attack, bad dream   
  
loverboy lance: god pidge im such a mess you dont even know   
  
nerdy birdy pidgeon: u wanna come over and talk abt it??   
  
\---   
  
Well, Lance tried telling himself multiple times that going over to a friend’s place in the dark winter night at 3AM would be a regretful decision.   
But there he was. At Pidge’s door, giving it a quiet knock but loud enough for her to hear. The door creaked open quietly and she peered through, opening it more for Lance. Matt was there too, and he looked equally just as worried as his little sister did.

“Come on in, dude,” Pidge said, stepping to the side to let the Cuban boy in. He pulled the hood off his head and sighed, blinking as he adjusted to the lighting inside the house.

Matt put an arm around Lance’s shoulder, looking at him sympathetically with tired hazel eyes. “You look bad,” he said, trying to lighten the moment.  
“Guess my mental state is obvious then,” Lance joked back, a forced smile plastered on his face. His eyes had dark ring-like bags under them and it was quite obvious he’d been crying, despite the tear stains slowly disappearing.  
“C’mon.” Pidge grabbed her friend’s arm, taking him to her room and closed the door.

She sat on the edge of her bed, Lance simply just lying down on the floor as he fumbled with his phone overtop his face. “Okay, McClain,” she said in a lower, more serious tone of voice, “What happened? Just let it all out. No judgment, okay?”

Lance took a deep breath, praying that he wouldn’t break down crying.

“So,” he bit his lip briefly as he started, then continuing on. “Yesterday after school, I picked up my siblings and took them home, right? Well, okay, that happened. Then I decided maybe I should go and visit Nyma since I haven’t spent time with her in a few days, and what kind of relationship is that? Or maybe I’m just clingy. Turns out, I’m right. The reason she hadn’t called me up or anything to come over was because she was avoiding me and told me I was being clingy. Way too clingy. And not in the stalker-creepy-way, but just in the always-needing-reassurance way. So when I got there, before she told me all of this, I was walking down her street and when I got to her house, I climbed the shed since coincidentally there was a ladder. I peered through the window and then I saw her and-”

“And?” Pidge prompted, though her voice was soft and patient.

Lance blinked for a long moment before taking another deep breath. “Out of all people, there was Lotor. And they were talking, and laughing, and then they just kissed. Out of nowhere.”

“What the fuck?” The light-brown-haired girl muttered in pure disgust, narrowing her eyes angrily.

“I know,” Lance nodded slowly. “So that’s when she spotted me and she had this scared anxious look on her face. I opened the window and walked in and then that’s when she told me all of what I said at the start. When I got home, I just ran to my bedroom, locked the door and cried. I wanted to talk to someone, anyone about this, but I was so scared that what if this would keep going on and someone would do something to Nyma and, or, Lotor. I realized that it made sense though; she was talking to Rolo and her other friends more, and sometimes Lotor. I shrugged it off no matter what curiosity came to me, and I was too scared to go and talk to her in front of all those people. I just… Fucking hell, Pidge. I don’t know what to do. It hurts.”

He heard Pidge get off her bed and she moved over to him, giving him a gentle but comforting hug. “That’s really shitty of her,” she said. Lance nodded. “But, you know? I had a feeling she would be bad news. Lance, despite me being asexual and all, you should really always be aware of the downsides of things, even if you are clingy. And if that makes you more clingy, there’s a problem again. Don’t let those downsides make you paranoid, though. Just be aware of them for next time, okay?”

Lance nodded again, sighing shakily. “Thanks,” he smiled a bit.

“Yeah, it’s no problem.”

The two friends just sat there, in comforting silence, before Lance pulled away from the hug.  
“Can I sleep over?” he asked, looking at Pidge.  
“I mean,” she looked at her phone, checking the time, “You probably should. It’s really late.”  
Lance hummed, nodding. “Alright.” About to get up, he then paused, realizing he didn’t have anywhere to really sleep and sleeping with his friend would look really bad, especially considering the age gap.

“Oh!” Pidge noticed, eyes widening a bit. “I’m sorry- uh, I think I have a sleeping bag somewhere, hold on-”  
Rummaging through her closet as quiet as possible, she pulled out a green sleeping bag. “There!” she grinned, satisfied with herself, setting it down.  
“Thanks,” Lance smiled, settling in, yawning.  
“No problem. ‘Night, Lance.”  
“‘Night, short stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ outercast!!!!!!  
> my art blog is spicy-gremlin-boy if you're interested in tht also!!!
> 
> thank u for reading i hope u liked it


End file.
